Iron Man Annual Vol 1 10
* Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * ** General Manuel * ** ** * ** * * Other Characters: * * * Andy * Evans * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** Lemurian Outpost ** *** *** *** Stark Enterprises *** Items: * * * Bow cannon * Vehicles: * Events: * | Synopsis1 = At a Lemurian rebel outpost, Ghaur explains his plan of world domination to Attuma. By combining forces of Ghaur's deviant mutates, Llyra's Lemurians, and Attuma's Atlanteans, they could weaken the surface world to prepare it for when Set returns after they have reassembled the Serpent Crown. Krang sees possibilities and a plan is formed. Meanwhile, Iron Man follows two Maggia mini subs, which are in turn following a boat. The boat is approached by Namor who is looking for his late wife's spawn, but the crew reveal themselves to be Hydra agents and attack him. The Maggia mini subs flee and Iron Man assists Namor; as it becomes clear they cannot stop the heroes, the Hydra agents destroy the boat. Later, Attuma's man approach the Panama Canal while Namor meets with Stark at Stark Enterprises. They determine that the boat that was destroyed was heading for Panama, so Namor and Iron Man leave to check it out. Namor discovers signs of clandestine movement along the ocean floor, while Iron Man finds that the company that owned the destroyed boat is a Hydra front. He breaks in and learns that Hydra is planning to flood the American market with a new designer drug, addicting the entire country to facilitate Hydra taking it over. He subdues the agents and destroys the main supply. Leaving to stop the outgoing shipment, Iron Man is met by Namor, who has discovered Attuma's forces and realizes there is an impending attack on the Panama Canal. Iron Man fights the Atlantans while Namor stops the Hydra drug shipment. Despite the Atlanteans using their Omega rocket against Iron Man, he fends off the attacking army until the U.S. Air Force arrives. Iron Man then leaves to help Namor, but the Hydra agents destroy the boat, apparently killing Namor in the process. | StoryTitle2 = Can You Top This? | Writer2_1 = David Wohl | Penciler2_1 = Jackson Guice | Penciler2_2 = Gene Colan | Penciler2_3 = John Byrne | Penciler2_4 = Keith Pollard | Penciler2_5 = Bob Layton | Inker2_1 = Jackson Guice | Inker2_2 = Gene Colan | Inker2_3 = John Byrne | Inker2_4 = Keith Pollard | Inker2_5 = Bob Layton | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * * * * * * * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** * Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** *** **** ***** ****** Unnamed bar ** ** *** ** *** Items: * * * * * * and * * * * * * * | Synopsis2 = The story is more or less told in various panels showing events of Iron Man's life; they are told by persons involved in this event. | StoryTitle3 = There Are No Wire Hangers Underwater! | Writer3_1 = Fabian Nicieza | Penciler3_1 = Don Perlin | Inker3_1 = Don Ald | Colourist3_1 = T. Fine | Letterer3_1 = Rick Parker | Editor3_1 = Howard Mackie | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** ** * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** ** *** **** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Saga of the Serpent Crown: Blood Feud | Writer4_1 = Peter Sanderson | Penciler4_1 = Mark Bagley | Inker4_1 = Keith Williams | Colourist4_1 = Marc Siry | Letterer4_1 = Jade Moede | Editor4_1 = Mark Gruenwald | Editor4_2 = Gregory Wright | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = Chapter Two of the Atlantis Attacks saga! Iron Man and the Sub-Mariner stand alone against the hordes of Atlantis! | Notes = * Irina Tarasova should be the person narrating the scene on page 37 with the Hydro Armor. * Probably only one of the iillains on page 38 is actually in the bar. * Attuma previously appeared in . He and Krang appeared next in . * Set previously appeared in . He appeared next in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Saga of the Serpent Crown